Ano Waiter
by 20Gag
Summary: Rencana Sehun untuk menjatuhkan Luhan semakin dekat pada puncaknya, sementara Luhan belum menyadari apa-apa. "Kyungsoo-ya... kenapa kau merokok lagi?" -Baekhyun / "Tentu saja aku berani melakukan itu padamu, jangankan ciuman. Memperkosamu saja aku bisa." -Sehun / "DASAR BOCAH CABUL! AWAS KAU!" -Luhan. New chapter updated! RnR
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuaaaaa, author balik bawa ff HunHan, ehehehehehehe. Gatau kenapa jadi suka banget sama ff ini gara-gara beberapa fanfic yang sering author baca. Kalo dipikir mereka itu lucu yaa, hueheheheheheh *telat* dan kembali dengan fanfic berchapter meski yang sebelumnya belum selesai sama sekali. Entah ini Cuma perasaan author doang ato gimana, tapi author ngerasa kayaknya hunhan shipper ato ff hunhan itu makin tenggelem dan tergantikan sama Kaihun ato Xiuhan, AAAAAAAAAA! Ga keberatan sih... Cuma, menurut author, satu-satunya pair yang bener-bener suka ngumbar fluff moment paling nyata itu merekaaaa, jadi agak sedih aja begitu nyadar kalo thread hunhan makin sedikit. Yaaahhh, segitu aja curhatan author yang (sama sekali) ga penting ini. Hehehehe, semoga kalian suka sama ff yang author buat ini.

.

**Cast isn't mine**

.

**Terima kritikan bukan dengan bahasa yang sarkas**

.

**Hunhan (yaoi content)**

**.**

**Ano waiter (waiter itu)**

.

_Luhan hanya seorang pekerja keras yang tidak ingin menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya meski mereka dalam keadaan mampu. Sementara Sehun adalah tuan muda keras kepala yang bersikap semaunya. _"_Hey, kalian itu makhluk dengan kelas rendah harusnya terima saja mau diapakan oleh kalangan atas sepertiku! Tidak usah melawan!" –Jongin / "Maaf tuan muda yang manja. Serendah apapun derajat saya, saya berhak untuk dihargai!" –Luhan / "Kubeli, berapa hargamu?" – Sehun_

.

.

.

.

Matahari belum muncul atau nampak di langit, sementara laki-laki bermata sayu seperti rusa itu telah bersiap-siap bergegas bekerja, laki-laki itu —Luhan—menuruni tangga apartemennya yang sederhana. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju halte yang berada tepat di depan apartemen sebelahnya ia tinggal. Apartemen yang mewah dan megah, apartemen yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh kalangan atas. Bukan kalangan sederhana sepertinya, tapi menurutnya, penghuni apartemen itu ramah-ramah. Buktinya, meski mereka tidak mengenal Luhan, pasti ada saja yang melempar senyum padanya.

Hampir sejam Luhan menunggu bus, akhirnya ada bus kosong yang mampir ke halte sepi tersebut. Hampir saja Luhan terlambat datang kerja pagi ini.

Luhan berhenti di halte yang letaknya berada beberapa meter dari tempat ia bekerja. Luhan bekerja sebagai seorang waiter di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar dan terkenal di kota itu, gajinya juga lumayan untuk kebutuhannya. Daripada meminta orangtuanya.

"Pagi Ludeer! Tak biasanya kau datang agak telat." Sapa sang manajer yang sedang mengawasi beberapa pekerja lainnya.

"Ah ya, busnya datang agak telat pagi ini Kyungsoo-sshi."

"Ayolah, berapa kali ku bilang jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

"Oh oke... baiklah Soo."

Setelah basa-basi kecil antara keduabelah pihak, Luhan segera pergi ke ruang belakang restoran dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

_Drrrrtttt ddrrrrrtttttt..._

Suara getaran handphone terdengar cukup mengganggu di sebuah ruangan sunyi yang masih tertutup rapat dari paparan sinar matahari yang hampir tinggi, ruangan itu gelap, hanya ada satu penghuni di dalam sana. Seorang pria berambut pirang terang tanpa kaos atau kemeja yang menutupi tubuh atasnya sedang bergulung di antara bantal dan selimut putihnya yang tebal dan hangat. Sementara suara handphonenya masih bergetar, pemuda itu masih mencoba mengacuhkan suara getaran yang mengganggu telinganya itu. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah suara itu tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"_Tuan muda Oh, ibu anda mencari anda sejak kemarin. Anda harus pulang, ayah anda ingin membicarakan sesua—_"

PIP

Belum selesai suara disana berbicara, laki-laki bermarga Oh itu memutus percakapan satu sisi dan dengan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun tersebut adalah anak seorang pengusaha besar di Eropa, beberapa perusahaannya membuka cabang di Asia dan salah satunya adalah negara kelahirannya sendiri. Korea. Sehun hanyalah pemuda berumur duapuluh tahun yang beruntung hidup dalam keluarga kaya raya, ia sangat dimanja oleh orangtuanya meski sikapnya sangat tidak sopan dan tidak ramah sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan kaya tersebut, apalagi ia seorang laki-laki. Ayahnya berharap ia dapat melanjutkan usahanya kelak.

Sehun adalah anak yang semena-mena, ia suka bertindak apapun tanpa persetujuan atau sepengetahuan orang lain, selain itu ia adalah orang yang susah ditebak dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Kadang kata-kata yang ia keluarkan adalah kata-kata yang bersifat sarkastik. Tak ada orang yang tahan berada dekat dengannya, kecuali orang yang punya sifat sama dan ketabahan tingkat tinggi.

Pagi itu, Sehun tinggal di salah satu apartemen mewah milik ayahnya, ia baru saja kabur tadi malam karena ibunya menceramahinya tentang betapa pentingnya bersosialisasi dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaan lain demi membina hubungan baik antar perusahaan. Sayangnya Sehun menolak dan enggan mengungkapkan isi hatinya, makanya ia kabur dan bermalam di apartemen mewah tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Sehun selesai makan pagi dan ia segera pergi ke basement mengambil mobil sport merahnya menuju rumah, selama perjalanan berlangsung Sehun hanya ditemani instrumen musik dalam kesunyian, dan lagi caranya menyetir mobil bisa merenggut nyawa orang.

.

.

.

.

"Nde Luhan! Malam ini kau ada waktu? Setelah shift kita selesai bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam di kedai ramyun yang baru buka itu bersama Kyungsoo."

"Maaf Baek, aku ada shift lain di bar Gangnam."

"Ya ampun Luhan, apa kau tidak lelah? Kau kan sudah selesai kuliah setahun yang lalu. Kenapa masih bekerja keras begini eoh? Dan apa tak sebaiknya kau gunakan ijasah kelulusanmu untuk melamar kerja? Kan sayang lulusan S2 sepertimu hanya bekerja sebagai waiter." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku senang bekerja sebagai waiter, aku belum siap dengan kefrustasian dalam berkantor. Sungguh, mungkin tahun depan aku akan melamar kerja di perusahaan, kalau aku memang mau, hehe." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memukul pelan tangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan kembali bekerja.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan itulah jam dimana shift Baekhyun dan Luhan berakhir, sebelum pergi bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam bersama, dan lagi Luhan dengan halus menolak. Setelah itu Luhan bergegas menuju halte menuju bar mewah nan elit yang berada di daerah Gangnam, suasana sudah nampak ramai disana. Mobil mewah berserakan dimana-mana, banyak pria hidung belang dan wanita kesepian di dalam sana, pintu masuk juga nampak padat yang memaksa Luhan untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang. Suara remix musik memekakan telinga Luhan, baru saja beberapa detik menginjakkan kaki disana, telinga sudah terasa pengang. Tapi Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa akan hal ini, wajar saja, ia sudah bekerja sekitar dua tahun di tempat ini.

"Malam Lulu! Baru datang?"

"Yaah begitulah, bagaimana keadaan disana Lay?"

"Ergh kau tau, ada pelanggan yang sibuk bercumbu di meja bir disana, aksinya sangat ganas! Aku sampai enek sendiri melihatnya."

"Hmph, terbiasalah dengan situasi itu Lay, kehidupan di bar baru saja dimulai! Hahahahaha!"

Luhan bergegas memakai baju bartendernya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gemerlap itu, bau alkohol langsung menyengat dimana-mana, bahkan Luhan dapat melihat bekas bungkus kondom di meja bar sana. Buru-buru ia membuang bungkus itu ke tong sampah dan membersihkan meja terlebih dahulu, setelahnya barulah ia menunggu pelanggan yang hendak bermabuk ria. Pekerjaan yang cukup dosa sebenarnya, membantu para manusia yang putus asa dengan memberikan mereka alkohol, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau gajinya tidak besar, mungkin Luhan akan menolaknya.

"Hey Lu! Sarajevsko Pivo-nya ya." seru pemuda tinggi yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk di meja bar.

"Selesai menDJnya Yeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Melelahkan, seperti biasa. Banyak wanita liar disana, oh aku yakin mereka kecewa begitu tau bahwa aku seorang homoseksual."

"Ck, kau terlalu PD Yeol! Silahkan dinikmati." Seru Luhan sembari menyerahkan bir mewah dari Bosnia tersebut.

"Thanks Lu."

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan bosannya di ruang TV, iPhonenya terkapar di sisinya tak dimainkan, matanya memutar bosan ke arah televisi yang tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Tuan muda, tadi pagi tuan Jongin datang. Ia bilang, besok siang ia akan menjemput anda."

Sehun masih diam tanpa menanggapi omongan salah satu pelayannya itu, ia masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi sampah di hadapannya.

"Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kau bereskan pakaianmu, jangan pakai boxer begitu. Sebentar lagi teman eomma dan appa akan datang. Ini tamu yang penting untuk kita." Perintah eomma Sehun.

Dengan langkah malas, Sehun berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, kamarnya sendiri mungkin sebesar ruang tamu pada rumah sederhana pada umumnya, Sehun mengambil sweater wol asli dari Perancis pemberian saudaranya tahun lalu dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap, ia sedikit membenahi rambutnya dan kembali turun ke lantai bawah.

"Omo Sehun! Apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang lebih rapih? Setidaknya formal sedikit!"

Bukannya menanggapi komentar eommanya, Sehun malah berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk disana. Eomma Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan menyebalkan anaknya, apa didikannya tentang tata krama kurang untuk Sehun?

_TING TONG_

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi bel rumah yang nyaring menggema di penjuru ruangan. Appa Sehun tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun menunggu tamu yang ditunggu. Sekarang tamu tersebut hadir, nampak sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak perempuan yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Sehun, parasnya cantik bukan main (authornya aja sampe naksir, lol) wajahnya menarik, tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Itu pemandangan yang sangat membosankan baginya.

Eomma Sehun mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya itu masuk dan berbincang berjam-jam meninggalkan Sehun dan wanita itu diam, Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar sambil memperhatikan layar handphonenya daritadi. Tak menggubris sedikitpun beberapa pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang malah dijawab oleh eommanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama anakmu yang cantik ini nyonya Yoon?" tanya eomma Sehun basa basi.

"Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Dia Yoon Sohee, anakku yang kedua."

"Ahh, nampaknya ia seumuran dengan Sehun. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat nantinya."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sehun langsung menatap tajam eommanya sendiri dan memutar bola matanya malas. Tiba-tiba Sehun beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua.

"Yak Sehun! Kemari! OH SEHUN!" panggil eommanya.

"Ma-maafkan kelakuan anakku nyonyan Yoon, dia memang sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Aku permisi menyusulnya dulu."

Melihat kejadian itu, appa Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Oh Sehun! Tolong jelaskan kelakuan tidak sopanmu tadi!" bentak eommanya, sementara yang ditanya tidak menjawab karena tengah asik mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphonenya. Jengkel akan kelakuannya, eomma Sehun menarik earphone tersebut dan kembali membentaknya.

"OH SEHUN! JELASKAN KELAKUANMU YANG SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN TADI PADA EOMMA!"

"Eomma dengar... jangan coba-coba mendekatkan aku dengan gadis bernama Hohee—"

"Sohee."

"Ck terserahlah, intinya jangan dekatkan aku dengan gadis itu."

"Wae? Dia cantik dan sikapnya ramah. Tidak sepertimu!"

"Tampangnya murahan, aku tidak suka."

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Aku hanya akan menggubris eomma kalau eomma menjodohkanku dengan Miranda Kerr." Setelah itu Sehun kembali memasang earphonenya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar. Lagi-lagi ia kabur ke apartement ayahnya dan kembali bermalam disana, suasana hatinya benar-benar suntuk.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tengah malam, Luhan baru bisa keluar dari bar tersebut karena ada salah satu pelanggan mabuk yang terus bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Dan lagi ia akan mengamuk bila Luhan menginterupsi acara ceritanya itu. Ia baru frustasi karena diputuskan sang pacar. Malang. Untungnya Luhan terlalu sibuk mengurusi kehidupannya daripada urusan percintaan seperti itu.

_DRRTT DRRRRTTTT_

Handphonenya bergetar, terlihat nomer kontak eomma Luhan disana, dengan cepat ia mengangkat orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Yeoboseo, eomma!"

"_Luhannie! Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja disini eomma, belum. Aku masih menekuni pekerjaan paruh waktuku. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan mencoba untuk melamar di beberapa perusahaan."

"_Kenapa tidak tahun ini? kenapa harus tahun depan? Mungkin saja kau ada kesempatan. Kalau tahun depan kau akan bersaing dengan freshman lainnya loh."_

"Tak apa eomma, aku masih ingin bekerja di tempat kerjaku sekarang. Orangnya ramah-ramah dan sangat baik. Aku belum siap merasakan frustasinya berkantor."

"_Aiiihhh kau ini, baiklah. Kalau ada waktu sempatkan pulang ya, appa dan eomma merindukanmu. Gara-gara kau tidak ada, kami jadi mengajak Taeyeon berlibur, bukan kamu."_

"Hehehehe, maafkan aku eomma. Aku akan coba pulang pertengahan tahun nanti."

"_Oke, eomma tunggu."_

PIP

Dan disanalah percakapan jarak jauh mereka berakhir, Luhan sangat rindu dengan keluarganya di seberang sana. Tapi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan kota yang sekarang ia tempati, sudah sangat nyaman. Apalagi dengan kehadiran beberapa rekan-rekan kerjanya saat ini. Menambah rasa nyaman baginya.

Paginya, Luhan kembali berangkat pagi untuk menuju restoran dimana ia bekerja. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah seorang yang berjas, nampaknya orang berada. Tak lama setelah itu, orang berjas itu keluar dan Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Siapa orang barusan Soo?"

"Suruhan orang perusahaan. Dia bilang dia ingin menyewa restoran ini untuk rapat perusahaan."

"Ha? Menyewa? Rapat? Memangnya ada berapa banyak orang yang akan ikut serta rapat itu?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini rapat yang cukup besar. Maksudku, rapat pertemuan dari beberapa perusahaan besar sekaligus makan siang bersama."

"Ah... aku mengerti."

"Yasudah, cepat ganti bajumu dan bekerja." Perintah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan Sehun masih menunggu bosan di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia mengutuk Jongin yang katanya akan menjemputnya siang ini, nyatanya sudah dua jam ia menunggu dan dia tak datang, ditambah teleponnya tidak diangkat, dasar brengsek! Pikirnya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri ketika seorang pelayan rumahnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, tuan Jongin sudah menunggu anda di depan."

'_Bagus, si sialan itu akhirnya datang'_ batinnya mengutuk sambil bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya menuju lantai bawah.

"Yo, Sehun! Ayo cepat naik." Sapa Jongin, setelah sesaat melempar lemparan tajam, Sehun menaiki mobil Jongin dan pergi menuju cafe kopi langganan mereka.

Karena suasana hampir menjelang sore, cafe tersebut terlihat ramai dan risuh. Awalnya Sehun sempat malas turun dari mobil dan menyarankan agar mereka kembali pulang atau mencari cafe lainnya, tapi Jongin memkasanya dengan keras kepala. Alasannya, tidak ada cafe kopi yang seenak ini.

Mereka berdua memesan tempat untuk dua orang, dan karena lantai bawah penuh, akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat yang suasananya tidak terlalu ramai di lantai dua. Syukurlah, karena memang itu yang Sehun harapkan.

"Hey Sehun, maaf tadi aku telat menjemputmu. Aku ada meeting dengan kerabat-kerabat appaku di kantor."

Sehun hanya menanggappinya dengan decihan.

"Oh ayolah Hun, aku bukan laki-laki pengangguran sepertimu yang mentang-mentang sudah kaya raya dari lahir dan tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan appamu. Kau harus tau, bekerja itu sangat menyenangkan! Kau bisa menemukan banyak wanita seksi disana!"

"Hanya perempuan seksi? Kukira kau seorang bi, cih." Ketus Sehun.

"Hanya ada sekumpulan ahjussi disana, tidak ada yang masih segar." Balas Jongin datar.

Selesai berbicara, seorang waiter cantik membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Hey Hun, malam ini kau kosong kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar gangnam yang terkenal itu? Kudengar mereka punya banyak wanita-wanita dan pria manis disana."

Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar tawaran Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Soo! Baek! Aku harus pergi, aku terlambat shift di bar Gangnam, aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok!" seru Luhan yang masih tergopoh-gopoh berlari keluar pintu restoran.

"Aiiisshhh, anak itu... padahal aku mau mengajaknya main, huft." Rutuk Baekhyun kecewa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya dia seorang workaholic." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Dan tak sengaja, Kyungsoo melihat handphone Luhan tertinggal di meja dekat ruang ganti.

"Aih anak itu." Setelahnya Kyungsoo mengambil handphone itu dan membawanya bersamanya.

Luhan masih asik berlari-lari mengejar bus menuju Gangnam, ia takut Lay bekerja sendirian dengan kesusahan disana karena shift Minseok baru saja berakhir sejam yang lalu.

Di bar Gangnam, keadaan seperti biasanya, terlihat sangat ramai. Luhan buru-buru mengganti pakaian bartendernya dan menuju meja bar alkohol.

"Lay, aduuh, maaf aku telat datang."

"Bukan masalah Lu, lebih baik kau bantu Chanyeol mengembalikan moodnya. Ia sedang patah hati."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bertopang dagu memandangi winenya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hei Yeol." Sapa Luhan.

"Hai..."

"Hei hei hei, kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, biasanya kau berisik. Dan kenapa kau tidak men DJ di atas sana? Semua orang menunggumu!"

"Ck, Lu... kau tau... tadi aku bertemu laki-laki manis, benar-benar manis. Aku ingin menggodanya tapi ternyata ia sudah punya pacar, ck sial!"

"Ya ampun... kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih manis dari laki-laki itu Yeol! Kau kan tampan." Pujinya.

"Hey Lu, apa kau punya kenalan? Ayolah kenalkan aku..." rengeknya.

"Entahlah..." ia terdiam sebentar. "Mungkin ada, lain kali kalau ada kesempatan kukenalkan padamu. Tapi sebaiknya sekarang kau naik ke atas sana, semua orang menunggu DJ Chanyeol! Hahahaha."

"Benarkah?! Asikk! Terima kasih Lu!" ucap Chanyeol kegirangan, mood laki-laki itu kembali dan ia langsung naik ke atas untuk memulai memainkan peralatan DJ nya.

.

"Ayolah Hun, ayo masuk ke bar itu. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal!" rengek Jongin pada Sehun yang mematung dan menolak masuk ke dalam bar yang riuh itu.

"Berisik, aku tidak suka."

"Sekali ini saja! Aku mohoooon, lain kali akan ku traktir!" dengan tawaran itu akhirnya Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam bar itu.

Sehun sebal sekali dengan suasana disana, sangat berisik bukan main. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat. Suara-suara wanita penggoda menyapanya dan itu sangat menjijikkan. Masalahnya tidak ada yang cantik disana, wajah jelek mereka yang tertutupi makeup tebal itu sangat menjijikkan! Pikir Sehun. Menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sehun, akhirnya Jongin menarik Sehun menuju meja bar dimana mereka bisa memesan wine dan alkohol.

"Aku minta Budweisernya dan berikan Corona untuk teman monotonku ini." ujar Jongin pada penjaga bar berdimple yang sedang berjaga disana.

.

.

"Baek, kau pulang duluan saja. Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan handphone Luhan , ia pasti membutuhkan ini."

"Aniii, aku ikut denganmu Soo."

"Pulanglaah, lagian setelah itu aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku akan berbelanja untuk kebutuhanku yang sudah habis."

"Hahhhhh... baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Soo."

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin tengah meneguk bir yang mereka pesan dengan bringasnya, terutama Jongin yang memang sangat suka minuman memabukkan itu. Beberapa wanita mengelilingi mereka bahkan ada yang dengan nakalnya memainkan kejantanan mereka. Sehun yang merasa risih tak jarang menepis belaian tangan mereka. Jongin berbohong, ia bilang banyak wanita seksi disini. Nyatanya bar yang berada dekat rumahnya lebih banyak punya perempuan yang wajahnya berkelas! Rutuk Sehun.

"Ohh Sehun... disini pengap sekali, aku geraah!" ujar Jongin mulai ngelantur, ia mulai berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dan Sehun bersumpah tidak akan mengantarnya pulang jika mabuk nanti.

Mata Jongin tak henti memandang ruangan yang gemerlap itu, sementara Sehun hanya meneguk Coronanya dengan tatapan _bitch face_ andalannya.

"Permisi, apa Luhan ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada penjaga bar, Lay. Yang sedang mengocok botol alkohol.

"Dia ada di belakang, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil menunggu disana. Tak sengaja Jongin menangkap Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di sisi meja bar sambil memegang handphone Luhan. Tak banyak tindak, Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul pemuda kecil itu. Sehun yang melihat kelakuannya teman hanya membuang muka.

"Hai sayang, kau sendiri malam ini?" tanyanya sambil mengecup leher Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

Tamparan kasar mendarat di pipi kanan Jongin.

"Brengsek, dasar pemabuk! Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Kyungsoo, dan suara penolakan itu membuat Sehun yang tadinya buang muka langsung menghampiri keberadaan temannya itu.

"Aiishhh, kasar sekali. Kalau kau sendiri, aku kosong malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku hm?"

"Hah? Sadarkan otak dungu mu bodoh!"

Jongin mendekat dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo hendak mencium bibir ranum yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti sangat sempit eum? Melihat ukuran tubuhmu dan membayangkan lubangmu, ahhhhh pasti nikmat." Gumam Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

"LEPAS!" seru Luhan sambil menarik Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

"Pengganggu!"

Oh ini dia, Jongin pasti akan mencari masalah, pikir Sehun malas.

"Kau, bartender pengganggu." Seru Jongin sambil menunjuk Luhan. "Menyingkir atau aku akan meminta manajermu untuk memecatmu."

"Hah? Memangnya aku takut."

"Hey, kalian itu makhluk dengan kelas rendah harusnya terima saja mau diapakan oleh kalangan atas sepertiku! Tidak usah melawan!"

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Dengar yang tuan muda yang manja, serendah apapun derajatku, aku berhak untuk dihargai!" bela Luhan.

"Berapa..." tanya Sehun yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Berapa hargamu? Kubeli." Jawab Sehun sambil melemparkan kartu kreditnya ke muka Luhan. Luhan hanya terkejut dan merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti manusia rendahan seperti itu. Sangking kesalnya, ia memungut kartu kredit itu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"Aku tidak butuh barang ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaaahhhh selesai sudaaah, bila ada hal-hal yang ingin disampaikan tentang ff ini, mungkin bisa lewat review atau PM, sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

Malam semua (author buat ini malem) apa kabar? Masih berminat baca ff ini, ide ini sebenernya sangat pasaran... tapi ya well... karena saya merasa sangat gatal dan gereget buat tetep dan maksa publish ini ff, jadi yasudahlah. Meskipun readers sekalian mungkin ada yang niat ga niat bacanya. Tapi author sangat berterimakasih karena udah mau sekedar mampir. Hahaayyyyy

_**DON'T LET HUNHAN DROWN!**_

.

.

Ano waiter

.

HunHan

.

Mature content (future)

.

Yaoi, boys love.

.

Enjoy!

.

Preview

"_Berapa hargamu? Kubeli." Jawab Sehun sambil melemparkan kartu kreditnya ke muka Luhan. Luhan hanya terkejut dan merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti manusia rendahan seperti itu. Sangking kesalnya, ia memungut kartu kredit itu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua._

"_Aku tidak butuh barang ini!"_

Normal POV

Luhan yang semakin geram menginjak-nginjak kartu kredit itu sampai benar-benar tidak berbentuk dan kotor, sementara sang pemilik hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar sambil memandangi itu. Rasanya itu bukan masalah besar bagi tuan muda kaya raya seperti Oh Sehun ini.

"Hey bocah tengik! Berapa umurmu hah? Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkanmu cara bertatakrama yang baik hah?! Perlu aku ajarkan padamu?" bentak Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi buangan muka Sehun.

"AKU BICARA PADAMU!" seru Luhan naik pitam.

"Tsk... berisik. Masih untung aku mau membelimu, hey dengar. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau menghancurkan satu kartu kredit di dompetku. Masih ada banyak di rumahku. Niatku baik untuk membantu rakyat miskin seperti kalian."

Luhan benar-benar panas mendengar omongan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu, ingin rasanya ia memenggal kepala itu dan membuangnya ke sumur buaya.

_BUGHHH!_

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah mulus Sehun.

"Dasar sialan!"

"Kyung— Kyungsoo, hentikan." Kaget Luhan melihat aksi Kyungsoo yang tanpa aba-aba memukul Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa tercengang. Sementara Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang ternyata susah itu. Tenaganya sangat besar, lebih besar dari babon. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Jongin berhasil melepaskan hantaman demi hantaman yang dilancarkan Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Kau ini! sudah tidak tau terimakasih, tidak tau sopan santun pula!" seru Jongin di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Kalian ini biang dari masalah ini, terutama kau!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menarik kerah baju Jongin.

"Hey Jong, kita pergi saja dari bar murahan ini. banyak orang kampung tak tau malu, ini membuatku sakit kepala." Ajak Sehun yang disetujui Jongin.

"AARRRRGGGGHHH!" Luhan melepas kekesalannya sambil memukul-mukul meja bar di hadapannya.

"Dasar kurangajar! Aku tau mereka itu kaya! Tapi mereka keterlaluan!" keluah Luhan menjadi-jadi.

"Seharusnya mereka tau diri, lagian ini semua mereka duluan yang memulai! Mereka yang tidak sopan dan tidak tau malu malah mengatai kita! Dasar orang kaya bajing—"

"Lu—"

"Kau juga orang kaya Lu..."

"Tidak, Soo. Yang kaya itu orangtuaku."

"Hhhh, yasudahlah. Aku ingin mengembalikan hanpdhonemu. Barusan tertinggal di meja kasir. Ceroboh kau Ludeer! Sudah ya, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai nanti." Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi dan langsung meninggalkan bar tersebut. Luhan berniat mengantarkannya tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan halus, ia bilang ia masih harus membeli sesuatu untuk keperluannya.

Sekarang kalian tau kan, kalau Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang berada —kaya— ia hanya hidup mandiri dan tak ingin menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya. Sementara kedua temannya, Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan Kyungsoo? Mungkin ia sedikit kekurangan. Tapi beruntung ia mendapat posisi manajer di sebuah restoran dan mampu menutupi kekurangan kebutuhannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Oh, para pelayan Sehun berbondong-bondong menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah yang babak belur. Jongin tidak masuk, ia langsung memutar mobilnya ke arah apartemen pribadi miliknya.

"Tuan muda, apa saya perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas orang yang melakukan ini pada tuan muda?" tanya seorang butler.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, biarkan saja."

Di sisi lain, saat Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen kecil miliknya. Ia langsung menerima telepon dari atasannya.

"Yeoboseo? Ryeowook-sshi?"

'_Kyungsoo, apa aku menganggu?'_

"Aniya, ada apa?"

'_Begini, kau tau kan waktu itu restoran kita sempat disewa untuk rapat kantor selama sehari penuh?'_

"Ya, lalu?"

'_Direktur pemilik perusahaan tersebut bilang bahwa ia menyukai pelayanan dan masakan kita! Dan mereka berminat untuk membuat kontrak dengan kita. Setiap ada rapat pertemuan antar perusahaan, direktur itu akan selalu menyewa restoran kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

"Bagus hyung! Berarti kita bisa mendapat untung untuk pembangunan dan nama baik restoran." Sahut Kyungsoo senang.

'_Mereka akan kesini untuk kontraknya lusa. Yaaa, mungkin hanya itu kabar yang ingin ku sampaikan. Selamat malam Kyung, maaf mengganggumu!'_

PIP

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar kabar baik itu, setidaknya mampu menghilangkan rasa kacaunya karena kejadian di bar barusan. Sungguh, apapun yang membuat bosnya senang, maka akan membuat Kyungsoo juga senang. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada bosnya dan sangat menghormatinya. Menurut Kyungsoo, ia hyung yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Luhan bangun telat dan ia buru-buru melakukan kegiatannya di pagi hari dan beranjak turun dari apartemennya menuju halte sambil berlari-lari kecil.

_BRUUUKKK_

Luhan menabrak seseorang yang familiar —Chanyeol—

"Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak li— Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Yeol? Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah sana. Hey harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mau menemui temanku, kau tau... dia kabur dari rumahnya semalam."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanmu Lu, cepat kau ke halte sebelum bis yang kau tunggu lewat!"

Tanpa disuruh juga Luhan tau itu, dan ia langsung bergegas menuju halte dimana bus yang ia tunggu itu sudah terparkir disana. Luhan segera naik sebelum bus itu pergi. Sementara Chanyeol memasuki apartemen mewah yang berdiri megah di hadapannya saat ini. ia menaiki lift dan menekan tombol duapuluh pada option lift tersebut.

Setibanya di lantai tersebut, ia mencari kamar dimana temannya itu berada.

_Ting tooong_

"Buka pintunya Hun, ini aku Chanyeol."

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah kusut Sehun lengkap dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya.

"Whoaaa, ada apa dengan wajahmu Hun?" Sehun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk masuk dan segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

Keadaan di dalam kamar Sehun cukup kacau, ia kabur semalam karena dimarahi kedua orangtuanya perihal kejadian yang menimpa Sehun dan Jongin di bar. Sehun punya kesensitifan yang tinggi.

Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di sofa empuk itu dan memandang Chanyeol lurus, seakan bertanya apa yang ia butuhkan sampai ia harus datang kemari. Dan jika ia meminta Sehun untuk kembali ke rumahnya, mungkin jawabannya tidak. Karena ia benar-benar sedang kesal dengan seisi rumah. Masalahnya, yang menciptakan masalah ini bukan dia, tapi Jongin! Ia hanya mencoba menyelesaikan masalah. Meski dengan cara yang sangat kurangajar.

"Kudengar kau berkelahi di bar tempatku bekerja kemarin malam? Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini. Pergilah, aku mau tidur, kau menggangguku!"

"Ck, tunggu sebentar! Cerita saja dulu."

"Jongin membuat masalah, aku mencoba menyelesaikannya, tapi ada bartender dan temannya yang tidak punya sopan santun dan menghajar kami habis-habisan."

"Bartender? Siapa? Luhan atau Lay?"

"Ck, aku tidak peduli sekarang cepat keluar!"

Karena diusir oleh pemilik apartemen tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemen Sehun, toh hari ini ia juga harus kuliah melanjutkan s2 nya dan kembali bekerja malamnya.

Di restoran tempat Luhan bekerja, nampak sudah ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Meski tidak terlalu banyak tapi cukup menghilangkan deskripsi sunyi di dalamnya. Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk mecatat pesanan dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berbincang dengan Ryeowook, atasan mereka.

"Pagi Soo, pagi Ryeowook-sshi."

"Pagi Ludeer! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau pulang dengan selamat kemarin malam? Dua orang gila itu tidak mengirimkan bodyguard untuk mencelakaimu kan?"

"Ani, jangan khawatir Soo. Semua baik-baik saja, dan... kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat senang Soo?"

"Kau tau? Sebuah perusahaan besar membuat kontrak dengan kita. Mereka akan menggunakan restoran ini setiap mereka mengadakan rapat besar dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Bukankah itu berita bagus?" sahut Kyungsoo semangat.

Luhan hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam restoran miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari, cuaca sangat terik dan restoran semakin ramai karena ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Nampak dua orang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi masuk ke dalam restoran itu, yang satu mengenakan pakaian kantoran, sementara yang satunya menggunakan pakaian santai sehari-hari.

"Kau tau Hun? Ayahku bilang disini makanannya sangat enak dan pelayanannya sangat cepat."

"Kau sudah bilang itu lima kali."

"Ah ya... aku lupa."

Sesampainya di dalam, mereka menempati tempat yang berada dekat jendela, suasana nampak riuh dan itu kembali membuat Sehun jengkel. Seharusnya Sehun makan di hutan saja jika ia tidak suka kondisi yang berisik seperti ini. Jongin memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan makanan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Jongin terus mengoceh seperti bebek yang baru bisa bicara. Kalau saja Jongin bukan sahabatnya, mungkin Sehun akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan satu tong sampah yang sekarang ia perhatikan di pinggir jalan. Saat sedang asyik berbicara, tiba-tiba seorang waiter yang membawa dua cangkir kopi tersandung kaki Jongin yang satunya dikeluarkan dari kolong meja sehingga membuat waiter itu tersandung dan kopinya tumpah mengenai baju Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ma-maafkan aku tuann! Maaf, aku tersandung! Sungguh tuan, maafkan aku!" seru waiter itu sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ck... ada apa dengan minggu ini, kenapa aku terus bertemu dengan orang-orang tidak tau diri sih?!" keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang memantau dari kejauhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun –waiter tersebut– dan mencoba menetralkan keadaan. Eumm, sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

"Ada apa ini? Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau manajernya hah? Bilang pada bawahanmu itu untuk menggunakan matanya lebih teliti agar tidak— tunggu... kau yang kemarin memukul Sehun kan?"

"Kau lagi..." decih Kyungsoo malas.

"Cih, pantas saja anak buahnya begini. Ternyata atasannya juga punya sifat yang sama! Aku heran, apa yang dibilang bagus dari restoran ini. Aku rasa aku harus meminta ayahku untuk menarik kontraknya dengan restoran kampung ini!"

"Apa? Terserahmu sajalah! Pergi dari sini dasar perusak suasana!" seru Kyungsoo menahan amarah. Jongin dan Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan restoran ini dengan mood yang baik.

Satu pelajaran bagi Sehun, jangan pernah percaya kata-kata Jongin tentang tempat yang menurutnya bagus. Karena itu semua malah membawanya pada kesialan.

Sepulang kerja, Luhan segera bergegas untuk menuju bar tempatnya bekerja saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang nampak terburu-buru lari kearahnya.

"Lulu! Tolong aku, antarkan ini ke alamat ini!"

"Ap-apa in—"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya, yang jelas antarkan ini saja. Dekat dengan tempat tinggalmu kok! Itu pesanan temanku, aku sedang buru-buru karena di bar sedang terjadi kerusuhan karena aku belum datang. Aku janji akan mengizinkanmu ke manajer hari ini, kau boleh bolos! Biar aku yang tanggung, oke? Tolong ya Lu!" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil bergegas meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam heran. Tapi tak apa menurutnya, ia bisa beristirahat lebih awal hari ini.

Luhan berjalan pulang sambil membawa box yang cukup berat dan melihat alamat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Tulisannya sangat jelek, tapi masih bisa terbaca, alamatnya adalah apartemen mewah yang berdiri di sebelah apartemen tempat Luhan tinggal. Jarak yang sempit, ternyata Chanyeol punya teman disitu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah tersebut dan takjub karena ornamen dan struktur indah dari apartemen tersebut, lobinya saja sangat besar bukan main. Sudah seperti hotel bintang lima. Luhan menaiki lift dan berhenti di lantai yang dituju, ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut saat menemukan pintu yang dituju dan mendapati orang yang familiar.

Oh Sehun.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa detik sampai Sehun hendak membanting pintu kasar di depan muka Luhan.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini dari Chanyeol! Tcih!"

Sehun segera membuka kembali pintu tersebut dan merebut box yang dipegang Luhan lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" jeritan kesakitan menggema saat Sehun membanting pintu tersebut, ternyata jari Luhan yang berpacu pada salah satu sisi pintu tersebut terjepit yang diyakini akan putus sekarang jika Sehun tidak segera membukanya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA BRENGSEK!"

Karena berisik, Sehun kembali membuka pintu itu dengan paksa. Saat dibuka, Luhan segera menarik jarinya dan meringis kesakitan mendapati empat jarinya berdarah dan membiru bengkak akibat hal tersebut.

"Dasar buta! Kau tidak lihat kalau tanganku masih ada di sela pintu, kalau jariku putus bagaimana?! Dasar bodoh! Sialan!"

"Bukan salahku."

Luhan naik darah, akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang alat vital Sehun dengan kakinya dan pergi begitu saja.

"AARRGHH! SHIT! Bajingan kembali kau hey!"

Sehun memegangi masa depannya (?) dan mengejar Luhan sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya paksa masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia berniat menggebuki Luhan habis-habisan saat itu. Kalau saja Luhan tidak mendorongnya duluan hingga terjerambab ke lantai.

"Kita impas! Tidak usah membalas kekerasan lagi!" kata Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan Sehun yang mengenaskan disana.

"Dasar brengsek! Lihat saja nanti, eergghh... sial ini sakit sekali..." racau Sehun sambil memegangi juniornya. Dengan langkah penuh derita (lebay) Sehun berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Hey Chanyeol! Siapa temanmu yang kau suruh mengantarkan pesananku hah?!"

"_Luhan, ada apa Hun?"_ balas Chanyeol di seberang sana.

PIP

Setelah itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia malah mematikan telepon dan kembali menelepon seseorang yakni butler kepercayaannya.

"Halo Myungsoo?"

"_Ada apa tuan muda?"_

"Tolong cari informasi tentang bartender bernama Luhan yang bekerja di bar gangnam yang katanya terkenal itu. Secepatnya, dan berikan informasinya padaku!"

"_Baik tuan muda."_

.

.

.

.

Keesokan sorenya, suasana restoran nampak sepi, dan tadi pagi Luhan izin untuk tidak masuk kerja mengurusi jarinya yang malah makin membengkak karena terjepit. Sementara shift kerja Baekhyun baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang Kyungsoo tengah meminum kopinya di ruang biasanya tempat para pegawai istirahat. Lalu datanglah Ryeowook dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau tau Kyungsoo? Direktur itu membatalkan kontrak memakai restoran kita untuk rapat besarnya."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali hyung?!"

"Dia bilang, anaknya tidak suka pelayanan disini... katanya sangat buruk. Hhhhhhhh, sudahlah.. mungkin memang tidak pantas restoran minimalis ini untuk orang tinggi seperti mereka."

"Anaknya? Maksud hyung... siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau."

"_Cih, pantas saja anak buahnya begini. Ternyata atasannya juga punya sifat yang sama! Aku heran, apa yang dibilang bagus dari restoran ini. aku rasa aku harus meminta ayahku untuk menarik kontraknya dengan restoran kampung ini!"_

Shit! Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengingat perkataan pemabuk bajingan itu kemarin, sungguh Kyungsoo telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal dan membuat bosnya kecewa.

"H-hyung! Tenanglah, aku akan meyakinkan direktur itu untuk kembali menjalankan kontrak dengan kita! Aku pergi dulu hyung!"

"Tunggu hey— Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?! Jam kerjamu belum sele— aiiishhhh, kenapa menghilang begitu cepat?!" rutuk Ryeowook frustasi.

Kyungsoo berlari secepat kilat mencari bus menuju Kim Corporation dimana direktur terebut bekerja, Kyungsoo yakin si pemabuk itu pasti bekerja disana.

##

Sesampainya di depan gedung pencakar langit itu, Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan menemui meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertemu dengan anak direktur dari perusahaan ini?"

"Maaf tuan, sebelumnya anda siapa? Dan apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku memang belum membuat janji tapi mengertilah noona, ini benar-benar penting!"

"Maaf tapi tuan Jongin sedang tidak ada di perusahaan, ia baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu."

"Be-berikan aku alamatnya, ku mohon!"

"Maaf tapi—"

"Aku mohon! Ini sangatlah penting, menyangkut masa depan karirku, ku mohon noona bantu aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk atau licik padanya, aku hanya harus bicara dengannya, aku mohon!"

"Maaf tuan tapi—"

"Ak-aku berikan jaminan kartu namaku! Kau bisa menuntutku kalau aku berlaku yang aneh-aneh. Ku mohon, ini benar-benar darurat." Bujuk Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

Akhirnya karena kalah berargumen dengan Kyungsoo, sang resepsionis memberikan alamat Jongin padanya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke alamat yang baru saja diberikan.

#

#

Sesampainya di depan sebuah apartemen besar, ia segera memasuki apartemen tersebut dan menuju lantai empat belas. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengetuk nomer pintu yang dicantumkan di kertas kecil yang ia pegang dan menunggu dibuka.

**Cklek**

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Jongin yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Jongin ketus.

"Aku... tsk.. aku harus bicara padamu, ini penting. Tolong... tolong dengarkan."

"Masuk."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang luasnya bukan main itu. Bahkan ruang tamu dan kamarnya di rumah jika digabungkan tidak akan sebesar ini.

"Langsung ke intinya." Ujar Jongin yang kini duduk di salah satu sofa di sudut apartemennya.

"Tolong.. jangan batalkan kontrak dengan restoranku. Ku mohon.."

"Oh, sudah kuduga. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ck, aku tau kau benci padaku dan aku juga sama! Tapi kau jangan bawa-bawa restoran itu, kau bisa menuntutuku ke pengadilan, atau membunuhku tapi jangan membuat bosku kecewa! Kau menghancurkan segalanya!"

"Oh... bawahan yang baik... apa balasan untukku kalau aku kembali meminta ayahku untuk melanjutkan kontrak itu?"

"Aku... aku akan memberikanmu apapun..."

"Apapun? Memangnya kau punya apa ha? Bagaimana kalau aku minta jet pribadi keluaran Chevrolet hm?"

"I-itu.."

"Kau tidak akan mampu membelinya, hmph..."

Kyungsoo benci direndahkan, tapi ia bersabar untuk yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meminta hal yang tak bisa kau penuhi. Jadi aku mau kau berlutut dan memohon di hadapanku."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar kali ini, mau ia kemanakan harga dirinya bertekuk lutut untuk orang kurangajar macam Jongin. Tapi apapun ia lakukan demi mendapatkan kontrak itu kembali. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mulai menekuk lututnya di hadapan Jongin dan mulai memohon.

"Tu-tuan.. aku mohon to—"

"Tuan? Hanya tuan? Hey aku punya nama bodoh! Namaku Jongin. Ulangi!"

'_Brengsek!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tuan Jongin... aku mohon dengan sangat, jangan batalkan kontrak kerjasama antara kantormu dengan restoranku, ku mohon... aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan itu kembali, aku mohon tuan."

"Hmph... bagus!" seru Jongin sambil menepuk tangannya angkuh.

"Sekarang telfon ayahmu dan bilang untuk kembali mengadakan kontrak itu kembali!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa omonganmu kasar lagi hah? Dasar rendah, dan siapa bilang aku selesai mengajukan permintaan ha? Naif sekali kau."

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah pada batasnya, mukanya memerah dan ia mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

"Satu lagi... satu lagi permintaanku."

"Cepat katakan." Balas Kyungsoo ketus.

"—_Strip."_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Ap-apa?..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hweeeeeeee, selesaaaaaiiiiiiii! Gaje ya? uhuuuuuuuu maaf! Sepertinya ff ini akan berchapter cukup panjang... banyak konflik yang author pikirin sebab /duesh/ yaaahh, mungkin disini moment Hunhan kurang, tapi tenang aja.. di chapter depan-depan pasti banyak. Karena mereka adalah cast utama dari ff ini. dan bagi kalian yang baik hati berminat mengkritik, bertanya atau memberi saran. Bisa tanya PM atau review.

Akhir kata.

_**DON'T LET HUNHAN DROWN GUYS! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaakkksss, berdasarkan vote yang kemarin. Banyak yang minta bahwa ff ini duluan yang dilanjut, jadi author hanya memenuhi hasil vote aja. Hehe. Oke, hanya itu pesan awal author, selamat membaca. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! dan tenang aja, author bakal lanjutin ff yang lain kok, dan akan di update beberapa hari setelah ini.

.

.

Hunhan

.

Boys Love aka Yaoi

.

Ano waiter

.

M content

.

.

**Preview**

"Satu lagi... satu lagi permintaanku."

"Cepat katakan." Balas Kyungsoo ketus.

"—_Strip."_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Ap-apa?..."

**Normal POV**

"Apa maksudmu dengan strip?! Kau ingin chicken strip? Kenapa kau tidak beli saja sendiri. Kau bukan orang miskin kan?" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kau itu bodoh atau tolol sih?!"

"Kau yang dungu!" umpat keduanya saling melempar kata-kata kasar.

"Tentu saja bukan chicken strip yang ku maksud! Yang itu juga aku bisa beli. Yang ku maksud dengan strip adalah bajumu! Bodoh!"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah heran sementara Jongin menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Telanjang di hadapanku! Baru aku akan mencabut permintaan itu pada appa."

"K-kau gila?!"

"Cepat lakukan!"

Dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba mengkaku, perlahan Kyungsoo membuka baju yang ia kenakan dengan gerakan lambat. Jongin dapat melihat perut rata seperti perempuan dan kulit mulusnya yang barusan tertutupi, kini Kyungsoo berlanjut hendak membuka celananya, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat!" perintah Jongin.

"Errrgggh! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, terserah kau saja! Aku sudah muak berbicara denganmu!" amuknya sambil kembali memakai bajunya dan keluar membanting pintu apartemen Jongin.

"Tcih... dasar orang miskin. Labil!"

.

.

.

.

Sekeluarnya Kyungsoo dari apartemen Jongin, ia menelepon Ryeowook dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengembalikan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan tersebut. Ryeowook pun tidak kecewa sama sekali, ia malah meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan Kyungsoo.

Dengan lemas, Kyungsoo berjalan ke apartemennya kecil miliknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang pas hanya untuk satu orang. Ia mengambill handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Lami?"

"_OPPA! Akhirnya oppa menelepon juga! Bagaimana kabar oppa? Apa obbak baik-baik saja? Oppa tidak sakit kan? Aku sangat khawatir."_ Cicit adik perempuannya di seberang sana.

"Ani, opppa baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana sekolahmu disana?"

"_Baik oppa, aku mendapat peringkat pertama dua semester ini."_

"Benarkah?! Wah hebat!"

"_Tentu saja, aku kan adiknya Do Kyungsoo! Hihi."_

"Hmph, kalau ada waktu, oppa akan pulang mengunjungimu Lami. Sampai jumpa."

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa juga oppa!"_ dan itu mengakhiri sambungan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali pergi ke Jepang dan menemui satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya itu. Kedua orangtuanya bercerai dan sang ibu menikah lagi. Appanya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan sampai ke negeri paman Sam disana, tapi Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan itu, yang penting ia punya pekerjaan dan bisa mengurusi Lami yang tinggal di Jepang bersama bibinya yang juga tinggal sendiri disana. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, tapi Luhan sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia membuka kulkas dan mendapati persediaan bahan mentah disana menipis, Luhan memutuskan untuk bergegas keluar apartemennya dan membeli makanan di supermarket duapuluh empat jam di dekat sana. Keadaan masih sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan pegawai-pegawai yang baru pulang dari shift malamnya.

Sesampainya di supermarket tersebut, Luhan segera melangkah menuju rak dimana sayur-sayuran dan daging mentah berada. Ia sibuk memilih-milih kualitas yang bagus saat tak sengaja ia melihat pantulan seseorang dari kaca yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sial..."

Pemuda itu nampak sibuk memilih makanan instan, Luhan berjalan dengan pelan dan sebisa mungkin agar pemuda itu tidak melihatnya, ia berjalan ke kasir sampai seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan."

"Maaf, kalau ingin melanjutkan perkelahian yang waktu itu jangan sekarang! Aku sibuk!" kata Luhan sambil berjalan cepat ke arah kasir dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pemuda yang selalu membuat moodnya hancur itu. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau melepas mangsa di hadapannya begitu saja, setelah Luhan selesai, Sehun juga segera mambayarnya dan mengikuti Luhan. Toh ini masih sangat pagi, jadi tak apa untuknya berkeliaran sebelum matahari terbit.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang tengah menyebrangi jalan lalu sedikit berjalan ke arah barat, Sehun pun mengikutinya dari seberang, ia tak ingin Luhan mengetahuinya dan rencananya hancur untuk membayar perbuatan Luhan tempo hari. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menunggu waktu sampai Myungsoo mendapat semua informasi tentangnya. Sehun melanjutkan acara jalannya sampai beberapa ratus meter darisana, Luhan nampak memasuki kawasan apartemen yang tinggi tapi tidak mewah, hanya berkesan punya kelas disana. Dan Sehun menyadari bahwa ternyata tempat tinggalnya bersebelahan dengan apartemen miliknya.

"Hmh, tidak akan sulit." Ucap Sehun sambil menyebrang jalan dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemennya sendiri.

Beberapa jam setelahnya di hari yang sama, tepatnya jam sembilan pagi. Sehun terbanngun dari tidurnya karena mendapat notif dari handphonenya, ia melihat pesan dari Myungsoo di layar handphonenya itu.

'_Tuan muda, saya banyak mendapat informasi tentang Xi Luhan. Ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran dan bar gangnam, ia lulusan S2 dan umurnya duapuluh lima tahun saat ini. orangtuanya seorang pengusaha yang cukup diakui di China, dan perusahaan orangtua dari Xi Luhan tersebut adalah salah satu sekutu dari perusahaan ayah tuan. Ia tinggal di Korea atas kemauannya sendiri, ia anak tunggal. Dan ia tinggal di apartemen yang berlokasi tepat di sebelah apartemen milik tuan.'_

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lantas untuk apa dia bekerja paruh waktu kalau orangtuanya dalam kondisi berada? Dasar aneh!"

Sehun kembali membaca ulang pesan dari Myungsoo dan mendapati hal menarik dari pesannya. Yakni bahwa perusahaan orangtua Luhan adalah sekutu dari perusahaan ayahnya. Akan mudah menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia rancang sedemikian rupa, Sehun bersumpah akan membuat Luhan menyesal karena berani mempermalukan dirinya meski tak ada orang saat itu.

"Kau tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang, Luhan menatap makan siangnya yang ia aduk aduk sedaritadi. Kyungsoo yang sebal karena makanan yang ia buat tidak dimakan, akhirnya menarik mangkuk berisi makanan itu dan membawanya ke tong sampah.

"KYUNGSOO-YA JANGAN!" seru Luhan heboh.

"Wae? Kau juga tidak memakannya? Setidaknya aku beramal pada hewan yang butuh makanan di tong sampah sana!" balasnya sewot.

"Maaf, aku hanya... ya hanya sedikit tidak enak... begitulah."

"Kau kira aku tidak? Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku semalam! Ck, jangan membawa-bawa hal yang tidak penting ke jam kerja. Daritadi kau lesu dan lemas, kalau aku jadi bosnya kau sudah kupecat!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun ternganga, belum pernah mereka berdua melihat Kyungsoo semarah ini. Biasanya, semarah-marahnya Kyungsoo hanya sampai mendecih atau menaikkan nada bicaranya setengah oktav lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan kaget oleh kedua rekan kerjanya buru-buru mengatur emosinya kembali.

"Mi-mian Lu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... maaf. Maafkan aku..."

"A-ani... tak apa. Eumm, sini, biar ku makan makan siangku." Ujar Luhan sambil mengambil mangkuk yang Kyungsoo pegang.

Kyungsoo yang masih merasa tidak enak hati karena membentak Luhan segera keluar dari restoran tersebut berniat menetralkan pikiran. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Kyungsoo mengambil sebungkus rokok yang ada di mantel tebalnya, ia segera keluar dan membawa pemantik api di kantungnya. Ia berjalan cukup jauh dari restoran dan mulai menyalakan pemantik api lalu ia dekatkan ke rokok yang kini diapit di ujung bibirnya. Asap tipis menguar ke udara, Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jujur saja Kyungsoo sedang banyak pikiran saat ini. Sesungguhnya bukan saat ini saja, melainkan dari tahun-tahun kemarinpun pikirannya selalu terbebani. Kyungsoo kembali menghisap rokoknya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil batangan nikotin itu dengan paksa dari mulutnya.

"HEY!"

"Kyungsoo-ya.. kenapa kau merokok lagi?" Ujar pria di sampingnya itu.

"Berikan padaku Baekhyun."

"Kau nampak frustasi akhir-akhir ini, mau cerita?" kata Baekhyun seraya menjatuhkan rokok tersebut dan menginjaknya sampai mati.

"Apa yang!— errgghh Baek, beri aku waktu untuk santai. Aku tak akan memakan waktu sejam untuk satu rokok!"

"Ya memang, kau hanya butuh waktu sekitar limabelas menit untuk benda itu dan mempercepat waktu kematianmu, benar kan?"

Skakmat.

Kyungsoo tidak suka sikap Baekhyun yang dewasa seperti ini, ia lebih suka Baekhyun yang berisik dan ceroboh karena dengan begitu lebih mudah untuk memerintahnya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, yang jelas, aku selalu ada kalau kau mau cerita." Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan, ia terus berjalan hingga punggungnya hilang entah kemana.

Baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju restoran dan mendapati Luhan tengah menunggu di dekat pintu belakang restoran tersebut.

"Bagaimana Baek?"

"Ani, sepertinya ia sedang mengalami masa yang berat. Ia butuh waktu, dan oh— ternyata ia tidak menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya."

"Kebiasaan lama?"

"Kau tidak tau? Kyungsoo seorang perokok yang _addict_. Ya sudahlah, toh setidaknya ia tidak merokok sesering dulu."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku berteman dengannya cukup lama."

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu ia kembali ke aktifitas awalnya, keadaan di restoran sudah sangat ramai, Luhan langsung saja bergegas melayani seorang gadis manis yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku dekat jendela.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ummm tunggu sebentar, aku menunggu oppa ku datang."

"Kalau sudah siap, panggil saya saja." Ucap Luhan seraya membungkuk dan berlalu.

Tak lama Luhan mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi, artinya ada pelanggan yang baru datang. Tak lama gadis yang barusan ia datangi memanggilnya, Luhan benar-benar kesal saat melihat laki-laki yang duduk bersebrangan dengan gadis manis tadi. Sayang sekali ia punya hubungan dengan pria menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Oppa, kau ingin apa?"

"Pilihkan saja."

"Cepatlah oppa, waiternya menunggu."

"Berhenti memanggilku oppa, kau bahkan lebih tua dariku Tiffany." Sang gadis hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan memesan makanan. Sebelum Luhan pergi, Sehun melempar pandangan dingin dan tajam andalannya, begitu juga Luhan. Ia menguarkan aura tidak sukanya pada pemuda laknat itu. Sekilas, Luhan menoleh keluar kaca dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah duduk di seberang jalan sambil menghisap rokoknya, ia juga nampak sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa khawatir padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya kerja, Luhan baru sampai di apartemennya pada pukul duabelas malam. Raganya benar-benar seperti melayang, ia menatap layar hanpdhonenya yang kosong tanpa pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab. Kalau saja Luhan punya waktu luang, ia ingin pulang ke China dan bertemu orangtuanya, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir Luhan bertemu mereka, Luhan bisa saja meminta orangtuanya membelikan tiket pesawat untuknya, tapi Luhan tidak mau. Ia sudah bertekad tak akan bergantung lagi pada kedua orangtuanya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi, keadaan benar-benar sangat senyap tapi Luhan terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya, atau mencoba menghitung anak domba di hanpdhonenya tapi nihil. Yang ada ia malah memakai rumus matematika matriks dalam menghitung domba-domba tersebut. Putus asa, Luhan keluar apartemen untuk lari pagi atau tepatnya lari subuh, baru saja beberapa langkah berlari dari apartemennya, klakson nyaring menyapa pendengaran Luhan sampai kepalanya sedikit memusing.

_TIN TIN!_

"Kau ini gila hah?! Lihat-lihat kalau mau jalan! Dasar buta!"

Ya tuhan orang ini lagi. Batin Luhan frustasi, selalu saja ia bertemu dengan teman Chanyeol yang super menyebalkan ini, apalagi setelah kejadian Luhan menendang alat vitalnya.

"YANG ADA KAU YANG BODOH! Sudah tau ini area pejalan kaki, kau malah asal menerobos masuk saja! Dasar dungu! Kau pasti mabuk, tcih! Belum tau saja aku laporkan ke polisi."

"Apa? Laporkan ke polisi? Hey dengar, aku hanya perlu menyuap mereka dengan kartu kreditku dan aku akan bebas, cih. Masih percaya saja dengan orang-orang seperti mereka!"

Luhan yakin pemuda di hadapannya ini mabuk, jelas saja dari penampilannya yang berantakan, kantung mata yang tercetak jelas di wajah pucatnya. Tak lupa bau alkohol dari jarak sekitar lima meter itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang mabuk." Gumam Luhan seraya melanjutkan acara lari subuh(?)nya.

_Sreeeeet, BAGHH!_

Sehun menarik Luhan dan menghantamnya ke arah mobil ceper miliknya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik antara tulang Luhan dan besi mobil Sehun.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacau di hidupku eum? Jelaskan?" tanya Sehun sambil mencengkram rahang Luhan, ini yang tidak ia suka. Pemuda ini sangat kasar.

_PLAK!_

Luhan menamparnya keras hingga bercak merah terjiplak di pipi mulus itu.

"Tuan muda, tolong kembali masuk sekolah daan belajarlah etika yang baik. Dan oh— apa maksudmu aku selalu mengacau hidupmu? YANG ADA KAU YANG MERUSAK HARIKU DAN MOODKU SETIAP SAAT!" bentaknya di hadapan muka Sehun.

"Berisik, kau sangat berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik, setiap kita bertemu kau duluan yang mulai mengoceh, kau pikir kupingku tidak pengang hah?! Kau seperti bayi yang merengek minta su— MMPPHHH!" Luhan membelalak kaget saat Sehun menjambak kasar rambutnya dan mencium bibirnya bringas. Dapat Luhan cium bau alkohol yang sangat tajam dari sekujur tubuhnya, kalau tak segera ia hentikan, bisa-bisa baunya menular ke tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mencooba menjambak rambut Sehun bertujuan agar ia kesakitan dan melepas ciuman tersebut, tapi Sehun malah menarik tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

_PLAK!_

Dua kali Luhan menampar Sehun hari ini.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA SIH?! BERANI-BERANINYA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU. DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI!"

"Tentu saja aku berani melakukan itu padamu, jangankan ciuman. Memperkosamu saja aku bisa."

_PLAK!_

Tiga kali tamparan dari Luhan hari ini

"Aku bisa menuntutmu karena tindakan asusila dan semena-menamu pada orang tuan! Camkan it— AAAHHHH!" lagi-lagi Sehun melakukan tindak asusila (?) dengan mencengkram kasar junior Luhan di bawah sana.

"M-mau apa kau?... "

"Kalau kau berisik terus, aku akan memperkosamu dipinggir jalan sampai pagi."

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau nanti ada berita, seorang pria cantik diperkosa di pinggir jalan hingga pingsan, pelaku diduga melarikan diri. Kalau itu benar terjadi Luhan akan melakukan terjun bebas di Grand Canyon.

_PLAK PLAK!_

Tamparan ke empat dan kelima untuk Sehun.

"DASAR BOCAH CABUL! AWAS KAU!" jerit Luhan sambil berlari sekencang mungkin dari sana.

"Khh, dasar brengsek! Ia kira tidak sakit ditampar berkali-kali?! Lihat saja, urusan ini belum selesai Xi Luhan. Aku punya akses untuk menghancurkanmu!"

.

.

.

.

TE BE CE

.

.

.

.

AHANAHAHA, AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII! Yak segini dulu yaaa, review yang diterima akan mempengaruhi updatenya ff ini! ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, jangan lupa review! Annyeong~


End file.
